


accidental kisses and ill-timed visits from the deo

by sapphic_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, and can we blame her?, kara is so stupid, lena is so cheeky, supergirl saves andrea and andrea is quite affected by supergirl's big strong arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_luthor/pseuds/sapphic_luthor
Summary: Lena is most of the way through editing L-Corp’s quarterly earnings report when her phone buzzes on the desk, and the screen brightens with the arrival of a message.Kara: Andrea Rojas kissed me
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1971





	accidental kisses and ill-timed visits from the deo

Lena is most of the way through editing L-Corp’s quarterly earnings report when her phone buzzes on the desk. Kara’s name sits bold on her lockscreen, the notification settled above several stock market alerts and a breaking news piece that Lena doesn’t have the energy to read right now. She glances back at the report in front of her and weighs her options. On one hand, Kara texted her instead of calling her, so it’s definitely not an emergency. On the other hand, she’s been neck-deep in this report for nearly five hours, and if she has to read the word _synergy_ one more time she may just hit the button on her watch and personally ask Kara to fling her directly into the Sun.

Lena sighs, rests her head in her hands for a moment, and glares at the report between her fingers. _Okay,_ she reasons. _Another 30 minutes, tops,_ _and then I’ll be finished with this, and Kara can distract me all she wants._

She lasts 42 seconds before she reaches for her phone, which, in Lena’s defense, is about 40 seconds longer than she normally takes to read Kara’s texts.

**Kara:** Hey so a weird thing just happened

Lena reads the message quickly and feels her eyebrow quirk in curiosity. The tone of the text is decidedly un-Kara-like, and the distinct lack of emojis tells her that something must have _happened._ She responds quickly.

**Lena:** What?

**Kara:** Uh

Enough time passes that Lena’s finger is moving toward the phone icon to call Kara and demand answers, and then the screen brightens with the arrival of a message.

**Kara:** Andrea Rojas kissed me

Something sharp needles through her, fierce and quick, and her knuckles whiten around the edge of her phone. She stands suddenly from her chair, report entirely forgotten, as a string of repeated _what the fuck?_ s plays through her thoughts.

She drops the phone on her desk, and her body starts moving of its own accord, trying to busy itself to distract her from the unexpected wave of discomfort that’s caused her cheeks to burn hot. She walks toward the couch, reconsiders, walks toward the balcony doors, reconsiders, walks toward the counter and almost pours herself a glass of water, reconsiders. It’s at this moment that Lena’s brain reorients itself, some semblance of self-awareness begins to return, and she realizes that she’s pacing around her office in four-inch heels that were definitely not made for pacing. She kicks her heels off, and is only just starting to work through how she’s going to reply when her phone vibrates against her desk again, and she nearly trips in her haste to grab it.

**Kara:** I mean not me me, Supergirl me, but still me. You know what I mean

She answers with the truest thought she can muster through her shock.

**Lena:** What???????????????

**Lena:** Kara WHAT

Kara’s response comes instantly.

**Kara:** Brb

Lena makes an audible noise of exasperation and annoyance, and is about to ask Kara where the _fuck_ she could possibly need to _be right back_ from, when she hears the light _thunk_ of shoes on her balcony.

Kara pushes through the glass door and opens her mouth to speak, but a glance toward the brunette causes any greeting she was about to offer to die on her lips, and she ends up just looking at Lena in an amused kind of confusion.

Lena belatedly realizes the awkwardness of her position: she’s standing barefoot in the middle of her office, one shoe strewn near the couch, the other toppled under her desk, an empty water glass in one hand and her phone in the other.

“Uh…” Lena offers dumbly. Then she blinks, and upon realizing that she looks a lot like she’s just been caught in the middle of a minor meltdown, Lena defaults to her favorite discomfort-response strategy: barrel through with enough blinding confidence that any moment of weakness is erased entirely. She straightens quickly, walks toward her desk to gently set down the water glass, and turns toward Kara with the coolness of somebody who is absolutely not trying to be cool. “So. What happened?” 

“Um.” Kara begins, but she’s nervously wringing her hands in a way that is _all_ Kara Danvers, no matter how regal the suit looks. “I… I don’t really know? It was weird, I don’t know how to explain it.”

Lena leans back against her desk and crosses her arms. “Okay, well you’re gonna have to try, because you can’t drop this on me and then _not_ tell me what happened.” Her tone must have held some note of finality, because then Kara sighs heavily and moves toward Lena’s couch, flopping onto it with a flourish of melodrama that Lena has to work very hard not to be fond of.

“Okay, well,” Kara starts. “I was at work, trying to write an article, _for her,_ now that I come to think of it, and then Alex came in over comms saying that there was a three-alarm fire in an office building in the financial district, so I suit up and fly over there, and there’s like, _thousands_ of people standing around on the ground, because I guess the building’s been evacuating for a while already--”

Kara gesticulates wildly as she speaks, and her words come just a bit too quickly. Lena takes note of the way the blonde’s eyes refuse to meet her, how they dart around the room while she talks, like she’s telling this story to every part of the office except Lena.

“--so I ask the firefighters, and they tell me the fire is nearly under control but that there are still a few people on the top floors that they haven’t made it to yet because there are so many stairs-- _so_ many stairs, Lena, like 26 flights of stairs or something-- so I fly up there to see who these people are, and lo and behold, Andrea was in a meeting with a bunch of new potential CatCo investors-- and honestly, I don’t know what CatCo needs more investors for, if Andrea was running the company the way you used to I’m sure it would have _more_ than enough money-- I mean, not that I know anything about business finance, but--”

“Kara,” Lena says patiently. There’s an anxious undertone to Kara’s rambling, and Lena’s fairly sure that if Kara thinks she can get away with “accidentally” veering off track to avoid retelling this story, she will.

Kara looks appropriately chastised. “Right, sorry. So anyway, I make a few trips getting them all down to the ground, and then the only one left is Andrea. So I ask her if she’s okay, I tell her I’m going to carry her down to the ground and then-- there was… a moment.”

“A moment?” Lena asks trying her best to ignore the cold feeling settling deep in her stomach.

“Do you know---” Kara starts, before backtracking. “Have you ever had somebody look at you in a way that just…?” Kara’s hands float in front of her like she’s trying to physically mold her thoughts into the explanation she wants. “Like it just feels… really _real_ , out of nowhere. Do you know what I mean?”

Lena’s thoughts scatter into several places at once. Kara meeting Lena’s eyes across her desk; Kara’s quick glances over her wine glass at game night; Kara’s gaze bouncing from Lena’s eyes to her lips at the Christmas party. She blinks and shuts the thoughts down as quickly as they came.

“Uh, no.”

Kara scoffs. “Yes you do, Lena, come on.”

Lena feels her heart rate tick up and steers the conversation back on track in an effort to quell it. “So Andrea gave you a look?”

“Yeah, I mean, we were talking, and she was sort of flirting with me, I guess, but I didn’t _know_ it was flirting, and then she gave me that look and there was this moment that I...”

Lena’s eyes narrow. “How was there time for _flirting_ in the middle of a burning building, Kara?”

“We were-- I had picked her up and we were just sort of, hovering outside the building,” Kara answers sheepishly. “I didn’t mean for it to be like, romantic or anything, but I guess the way I was carrying her was-- I mean her arms were around my neck, so maybe it seemed…” Kara trails off before letting her face fall into her hands. “I don’t know,” she says forlornly through her fingers. “She just leaned in so slowly and there was more than enough time for me to pull away but I didn’t and I don’t know _why_ I didn’t, and then she kissed me and I just… took us down to the ground and left.”

Lena turns her back to Kara, taking slow steps and deep breaths as she rounds her desk and tries to fight back the nausea at the mental image of Andrea Rojas’ arms around Supergirl’s neck, lips on Supergirl’s lips.

“Lena, what do I _do?_ ” Kara whines from behind her. “She doesn’t even know that she’s my boss, and now I have to go to work and act like it isn’t insanely awkward.”

“So she kissed you, you dropped her off on the ground, and then you just... left?” Lena asks.

“Yeah…” Kara’s reply is a bit too slow, and it piques Lena’s curiosity.

“You’re telling me you didn’t say anything to her? She didn’t say anything to you?”

“I mean, maybe I said “goodbye” or something, I don’t know,” Kara says sheepishly, and it’s clear there’s something she’s embarrassed to share. Lena weighs whether or not she wants to press the issue before crossing her arms across her chest and deciding to go for a more direct approach to the question she really wants to ask.

“So are you going to kiss her again?”

Kara’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. “Am I--? What?! No! I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me! Why would I--- Lena, _what?_ ”

The tightness in Lena’s chest uncoils at that, and she feels like she can breathe properly for the first time since she read Kara’s text. A lightness invades the space that had previously been sick with jealousy, and Lena has to actively fight back a smile when she realizes the opportunity to toy with Kara that she’s been handed.

“Just curious if I should expect to look up into the skies to find Supergirl tonguing the CEO of CatCo anytime soon,” Lena says nonchalantly as she settles back into her chair. Her words have their intended effect-- the tips of Kara’s ears go pink, and she jumps from the couch, stuttering in indignation.

“That is _not_ what happened.”

“Is this really the first time this has happened?” Lena asks with genuine curiosity. “With all the saving you do, I’d imagine more than a few citizens of National City have a crush on you. Not to mention you looking so…” She lifts a hand and casually points toward the blonde, dragging her finger from the top of Kara’s body to the bottom and then back up. “...Like that.”

Kara’s heart rate triples.

“Um,” Kara starts dumbly. “Uh, thank you. But also, no. Nobody has ever tried to kiss me before. Supergirl, I mean. Nobody’s tried to kiss Supergirl. Plenty of people have tried to kiss me. Well not plenty of people, but like, some people-- I mean, not that they all succeeded, but also it’s not like I’m turning down suitors left and right or anything--” Lena’s eyebrow quirks in amusement as Kara rambles until she’s cut off by the loud buzz of Lena’s phone vibrating against her desk.

“Sorry, I should probably go, I know you’re busy,” Kara says, but there’s a hesitation in her tone that implies she feels otherwise.

Lena glances down at her phone and sees a notification from Andrea.

“Wait. This should be interesting,” She says as she swipes to open it. “Andrea just texted me.”

“What?!” Kara sounds panicked as she steps toward Lena. “About what? Why?” 

Lena looks down at the phone, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she reads the message.

**Andrea:** Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Supergirl?

**Lena:** Excuse me?

**Andrea:** I’m sure she told you that I saw her. I wanted to apologize, I promise I never would have made a move had I known you two were involved.

**Lena:** I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but I have a strictly professional relationship with Supergirl.

“What?” Kara asks, seeing the expression on Lena’s face. “What is it?” When Lena doesn’t reply, Kara steps around the back of the desk, crossing her arms and leaning over Lena’s shoulder to read the messages as they come in. Lena feels Kara’s breath catch in her throat as she reads the incoming messages.

**Andrea:** ?

 **Andrea:** I kissed her today and she got really nervous, said she was sorry but she couldn’t because of you, and then she flew off

 **Andrea:** So I just assumed

Kara clears her throat abruptly and leans back, stepping out of Lena’s personal space. “Uh, right, that. I did say that, but I just wanted to come here as soon as I could, so I could tell you… about what happened...”

Lena swivels her chair toward Kara, steeples her hands in her lap and watches as Kara fails to pull together a decent explanation.

The expectancy on the brunette’s face does nothing to ease Kara’s panic, and she finds herself continuing aimlessly, hoping that she’ll find a good excuse if she continues talking for long enough. “Honestly I didn’t even really know what it meant. So my first thought, _obviously_ , was to ask my best friend. Like do you think it was a heat-of-the-moment kiss? Maybe it was like… a thank-you kiss? Or because Supergirl is the face of CatCo and she really appreciates all the extra clicks I bring the company? It could have been any of those things, or none of those things, or something entirely different, so---”

Lena cuts her off. “So what does any of this have to do with me?”

“What?” Kara asks.

“What does that have to do with _me?_ Why did you tell Andrea you couldn’t kiss her back because of me?” Lena presses.

“Oh. Because-- I don’t know, I was just trying to find a way to tell her that I wasn’t-- I don’t know! I was caught off guard, okay?” She throws her hands up in the air in exasperation, turning to continue speaking with her back to Lena. “What was I supposed to say? I don’t know how to tell people that they can’t just kiss me every time I save them!”

Lena pulls herself out of her chair, stepping behind Kara as she continues her tirade. “Can’t we?”

Kara whips around to face Lena and finds her just inches away. 

“What?” She whispers.

Lena tilts her head sideways as she studies Kara’s face. “If I were to, hypothetically, call Supergirl for help right now, and then be overcome with the urge to kiss her…” Green eyes drop to Kara’s mouth before meeting blue. “Are you saying that would be frowned upon?”

Kara’s breath hitches, and she licks her lips involuntarily before speaking. “I guess we’d have to test it to find out,” she breathes.

Without breaking eye contact, Lena reaches across her own body, flips open the watch on her left wrist, and presses the symbol inlaid in it. She watches with unabashed appreciation as Kara activates her suit, and the royal blue of Supergirl’s suit builds itself around the fit frame of the woman in front of her. The two sides of the suit have barely finished stitching themselves together at Kara’s collarbone when Lena closes the distance and brings their lips together with an intensity that nearly knocks them both over.

The first touch of Lena’s lips against her own set Kara on fire-- she presses Lena back until they’re stumbling into the edge of the desk, and Lena’s got a hand clasped around the back of Kara’s neck, and she’s pulling _hard_ , trying to get Kara as close as possible as she bites at the blonde’s lower lip, and all Kara can think is how, _wow,_ she could probably spend every day like this forever.

Lena’s been lifted onto the desk, skirt hiked indecently high with her thighs wrapped around Kara’s waist when the suit’s cape gets caught under the wheel of Lena’s desk chair. Kara leans forward to press a kiss that’s more tongue than lips to Lena’s neck, and the resulting movement flips the chair onto its side, startling them both back to reality.

Lena’s chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, pupils blown wide and lipstick smudged. “So,” She says, and it’s a miracle she can even get that syllable out, considering the complete lack of higher brain function in the wake of having Kara’s lips trailing down her throat.

Kara’s not faring much better, and she opens her mouth to try for a response when sudden shock flashes across her face, and her eyes dart to Lena’s in a panic. “ _Oh no--_ ” is all she gets out before Lena’s office door bursts open in a flurry of movement.

“Lena?” Alex yells as she enters the room, gun drawn, scanning the office.

“ _Alex?_ ” Lena sounds as dumbfounded as she feels.

Alex’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “We got your distress signal from the wa--” she stops short as she takes in the room: the flipped chair; Lena sitting on her desk with lipstick marks down the side of her neck and her dress hiked up around her thighs, the intensely guilty look on Supergirl’s face, and then it falls into place.

“Oh, Christ.” She squeezes her eyes shut like it might help her unknow the information she’s just learned. “In the future, please don’t use the watch for that. I’m leaving.” With that, the redhead turns on her heel, holstering her gun and pushing the agents behind her back through the doorway of the office before they can see inside.

Lena still hasn’t recovered from the shock of the moment when she turns toward Kara. “So was that---”

Kara lets out a self-deprecating laugh before leaning forward and dropping her head into Lena’s shoulder in embarrassment, groaning into the silk of the brunette’s shirt. “I may have forgotten that we programmed the DEO’s emergency response team into the watch.”

“Oh my God,” Lena laughs to herself. “It’s going to be a problem if I can’t even hook up with Supergirl in the privacy of my own office without a secret government agency kicking my door off its hinges.”

In response, Kara lifts her head from where it rests on Lena’s shoulder and brushes her lips across the brunette’s collarbone leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

“Is that what we’re doing?” she whispers into the hollow of Lena’s neck before sucking a gentle mark into pale skin. “Because I can ensure that they don’t come back.”

Lena gasps and tangles her fingers into the hair at the base of Kara’s neck, then tugs at her head until they’re face to face.

“As long as you’re done kissing Andrea Rojas.” It’s mostly playful, but there’s a hint of something possessive hidden in Lena’s tone.

“It was an _accident_ ,” Kara insists, and Lena just laughs before wrapping a hand around Kara’s waist and pulling her in close to bring their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have a second work in progress in which andrea is a petty bitch and everyone is a dramatic gay, but this is the more lighthearted of the two so have this one first
> 
> find me on tumblr at @sapphic-luthor
> 
> \+ huge thank you to @kilyun for the idea for the end of this as i was floating aimlessly through 'i just want lena to be jealous and then i want them to kiss but i don't want to have to write a plot' land


End file.
